


Can't Say Goodbye

by ThankCthulu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Also there are guns, I've never tagged a story before, Matt smokes, Uhm, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankCthulu/pseuds/ThankCthulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's thoughts in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say Goodbye

Matt knew. Of course he knew. This entire plan was a suicide mission that Mello intended for himself. He planned to die, just to give Near the ammunition to finally take down Kira. He planned to leave Matt once again. Taking a drag of the cigarette in his mouth, Matt focused on driving. His goal was to get his pursuers as far from Mello as he could. To distract them, to give Mello as much time as he could. "You promised you'd stick around this time. That we'd stay together." A hollow laugh escaped him. "You liar. You plan on leaving without saying goodbye again."

Looking through the rear view mirror, he frowned when he realized they were gaining on him despite his best efforts. Well, there were a considerable amount of them, after all. Which was good. The more of them that were after him, the less of them that would be chasing Mello. It wouldn't matter in the end, Mello was going to die. But for now, Mello needed every second Matt could buy him. Taking another drag of his cigarette, he pushed down on the gas and did his best to get even a few seconds more.

Soon enough, he saw a blockade set up ahead of him. Hitting the breaks hard, his car skid across the road before coming to a stop. _So those cars got ahead of me, huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need, anyway?_ Glancing around at the cars, he noted several different areas of escape. It would be so simple to get away now. They had left their cars, they wouldn't be able to get in fast enough to catch him before he slipped away. All he needed to do was drive. But he didn't. He opened the car door and stepped out, his arms held up in surrender. "Hey, come on, give me a break. Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?"

His decision was made. He had a gun, but he wouldn't need it. Not for what he was planning. _Sorry Mello, looks like I'm the one leaving this time. I can't live without you. Not again._

"You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask." _I just wish I could've said good bye. I've never gotten to say it to anyone._ "You won't shoot."

They opened fire the very instant he finished the last word. It wasn't like he had expected them to all open fire at once, but maybe it was better this way. White hot agony ripped through him. He lost track of just how many shots had hit him. Seven? Eight? It didn't matter. Several of his internal organs had been hit. He wouldn't survive. He couldn't even stand anymore. Falling back, he hit the car with a loud thunk. 

It was getting so dark, so cold. This is what dying feels like, huh? His rapidly failing hearing barely picked up the sound of words being spoken, but those words didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He couldn't breathe anymore. One of his lungs had been hit. His eyes closed, he was just so damn tired. _Don't worry Mihael. That Shinigami said any human that uses the Death Note can't go to heaven or hell. I'll come find you, I swear it. Then you can keep that promise. We'll never be apart again._

The cigarette fell from his lips and landed on his vest. Mail Jeevas was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of new at the whole tagging thing, ahah. If I need to add a tag, let me know and I will as soon as I see it.


End file.
